


Between A Cock and A Hard Place

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Top Julian Bashir, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: Garak squirmed uselessly under him, held between two equally unmovable objects.Kinktober Day 26: Wall Sex
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	Between A Cock and A Hard Place

Garak positively _snarled_ as his back hit the wall, the sound going straight to Julian’s cock.

Julian adjusted his grip, letting the wall take the majority of Garak’s weight and giving him better support from where he was held up against it. Not that Julian actually needed the help. With his augmented strength, he could easily run a marathon with Garak in his arms and then bench thrice his weight. But habits were habits, and old instincts belonging to more average humans told him to use the wall’s support.

Besides, Garak loved it. Always wanted to be manhandled and pinned down, made to submit to Julian's strength. He squirmed uselessly under him, held between two equally unmovable objects.

As it turned out, he loved a lot of the things Julian’s augmentations could do. Where others were typically only interested in his mind and mental abilities—though Starfleet had made him retake the biannual physical aptitude evaluation—Garak had wanted to know and partake of it all.

Julian hadn’t quite known what to think of it at first, whether to be offended or merely relieved at the lack of rejection. It wasn't every day that he ran into someone who seemed to have not merely tolerance or use of his abilities but took pleasure in them. In the end, he’d settled on something closer to the latter. Things were as they were after all, and he valued Garak’s company far too much to ruin their relationship by pretending to be what he wasn't anymore.

Those first several times, responding to Garak’s not so subtle demands of him to show off more of his strength in the bedroom, had been uncomfortable. After becoming so used to hiding his abilities at all costs, revealing them so openly in any way felt fundamentally wrong. But it had soon become obvious just how much Garak enjoyed these displays of strength. 

Julian tightened his grip, digging fingers into Garak’s thighs as he hitched him up and left his feet to dangle uselessly in the air before pulling back just enough to guide his cock into his dripping slit. It was loose and wide, taking him easily with Garak's prUt everted and out of the way.

Garak gasped as he pushed in to the hilt with one fluid motion. It ended with a metal thud as their hips pressed together, and Garak’s back slammed against the station hull.

Julian gave him a second to adjust and then spared no mercy. 

He held Garak in place, helpless under his strength as he ran him to the core, using his full length _push_ and _pull_ , in and out, again and again. He ducked in close to latch onto a neckridge, devouring it with bites and kisses.

Garak let out a rattling hiss in response, hands scrambling wildly at Julian's back but finding no purchase on his naked skin other than to scratch it raw. Julian took the brutalization. The burn from the marks only made his arousal burn hotter, and he channeled it into each hard thrust.

He used as much force as he could without running the chance of breaking the Cardassian’s hip or spine, making a banging racket that was sure to get complaints from the neighbors. Garak's legs tensed, wrapping around him tighter, scales scraping over his hips as Julian picked up the pace, pounding him against the wall.

For all that he was thick skinned and untouchable on the outside, Garak was luxuriously soft on the inside. Julian could feel him twitching around him with every movement, insides grabbing ahold of him and urging him onwards towards release.

He freed a hand, taking all of Garak's weight with the other, and continued to plow into him with ease as he took his erection in a firm grip. He massaged around the irllun, feeling the tissue just below giving way to where he himself was buried to the hilt. His fingers danced around the delicate microscaling, and he tried to hold himself back from coming before Garak did.

Then Garak gave a breathy moan, insides spasming around him and claws gripping painfully into his shoulders as he came all over himself. And with that, Julian was free to rut into him as he pleased, fucking Garak hard through his twitching to reach his own end, spilling himself deep inside. 

He didn’t give himself any time to recover. Once Julian was sure that Garak had ridden his orgasm through to the end, he pulled out and swept him up in his arms in a single swift movement, not letting a single toe touch the floor. He grinned at the undignified squeak Garak made. In return, he received a glare as the Cardassian clamored to wrap his arms around his shoulders for support.

Julian flashed him his most charming smile and carried him into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> For every kudo and comment, I will do a push up out of joy 💪


End file.
